


Going towards death

by WormBookworm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormBookworm/pseuds/WormBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little something about the end of episode 11 in season 3 (spoiler alert)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going towards death

**Author's Note:**

> from scott's POV

You know I love you  
I know you too  
But how you look at him  
Makes me doubt the truth.  
I look at you  
And see my reflection  
In your eyes  
I see  
Something that is no longer there  
Yet I want it to be  
'cause I love you  
And you-  
Love me too?!  
We're going under now.  
See you on the other side.  
It's so cold.  
I'm so sleepy.  
Goodbye this life  
Come death, come near  
So you can whisper in my ear  
A sweet and comforting lullaby  
I close my eyes  
To go to sleep  
Until my inner wolf  
Will wake me from this dream.


End file.
